


Are We Growing Up?

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fai is an angst muffin, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Slight OOC, cross dressing, kurogane is tsundere, minor child neglect, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series a snippets as Kurogane and Fai meet as little kids and grow up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Growing Up?

Kurogane was minding his own buisness, scowling as he dumped a bucket of sand in front of hm. It was recess and it had been the first time he had been allowed to go out and play at school since a few days ago when he had gotten into a fight. He still had the bandage on his cheek and a bruise on the other from the ordeal.

Fai walked over to Kurogane. Fai was the only child that dared get next to the black haired boy. "Neh,neh Kuro-tan,can I play?"

Kurogane's frown darkened. The blonde was always pestering him and tagging along where ever he went. He turned to shout at the idiot, but when he saw him he just gave him a confused look. "...Why are you dressed like a girl?"

Fai shrugged and plopped down next to the other boy and started playing with the sand. 

He was a girl's uniform which was essentially a one piece dress with a white collar and black ribbon tied in a bow. Fai was even wearing dark knee socks. "Who said you could play here?"

"No one said I couldn't." Fai started to shape his castle. He had talented hands for a child.

"Idiot." He grumbled, knowing if he yelled the teacher would no doubt hear and he'd have to go inside again.

"So what are we building?" Fai asked as he got up to get more water from the fountain.

Kurogane scrutinized the blonde, thinking it ridiculous he was wearing a dress, he even had ribbons in his hair. "I was making a castle." He wondered if Fai would ever get the hint.

Fai nodded and came back with his pail of water. "What kind of castle should we build?"

"I don't know. Not like there's any good molds." Kurogane replied and kicked himself for going along with Fai. "Anyways,who said we were building anything?"

"I can make a good one without molds." As usual Fai started to build without Kurogane's permission. Seems like the blonde boy was immune to Kurogane's death glares.

Recess passed by too quickly for Kurogane, they had built an alright looking castle he supposed. It was a little lopsided and Fai kept wanting to add to it with grass and twigs. He stood when he heard the teacher calling for all of them and dusted the sand off his pants.

Fai brushed of the sand off his dress and admired his work proudly. When he heard the teacher calling he walked with Kurogane inside.

 

~#~

The final bell had just rang. Fai looked outside and saw that for once the weather was right,it was raining. Although he really didn't care. He was six years old and rain was fun to him. He pulled on his coat and walked outside and stood on the corner watching all the happy children be greeted by their familes.

 

Buses pulled in and left, loaded with kids while parents came and went as well. It wasn't long until there was hardly anyone at the school at all. Kurogane shrugged on his coat and hat, he wished his mother had picked a color other than yellow. Luckily he didn't live far away and it was a short walk home, not to mention one he rounded the corner the school set on his mother could see him from one   
the windows.

 

Fai's blue eyes followed Kurogane. So even tough guy Kurogane had a happy home to go to. Fai sighed and leaned against the wall on the corner Kurogane had to pass by. Fai assumed his foster parents over drank themselves again and forgot the small boy there.

"What are you doing standing in the rain like an idiot?" Kurogane asked, Fai was dressed in some kind of raincoat similar to his, but had a hood instead. 

"Waiting to be picked up. I live to far away to walk." Fai shrugged and pulled his hood down lower.

"The why not wait inside?" He asked, his red eyes trying to get a glimpse of the other's face. He had never seen Fai's parents and figured they were running late.

"If I miss when they pick me up,they leave me here. They'll be here soon,you should go home." Fai lowered his hood more,if that were possible. He was glad it was raining,otherwise the other boy would be able to tell he was crying.

"That's stupid. My dad can take you home." Kurogane frowned and grabbed the other's thin wrist, tugging him forward as he began to walk. "I'm already gonna be late because of you and he won't believe me when I tell him you were the reason."

Fai tried to wiggle free. "No..I don't want you to go through trouble for me....I'll be alright..I'm used to fending for myself."

"Be quiet and do what I say or I'll hit you!" He countered and pulled Fai in the direction of his house.

 

"I've had worse.." Fai mummbled under his breath. "You're not the boss of me!" But no matter what Fai did,he couldn't wiggle free.

Kurogane argued with Fai the entire way home and when he got to his doorstep he was greeted by his mother looking at them curiously. "Kurogane, you brought a friend home?" His frowned softened when he looked up at his mother. "Tch. He was standing in the rain like an idiot so I made him come here since he didn't want to go to inside the school and wait."

Fai finally pulled his hood to reveal his matted down pigtails. He wanted to say,I wouldn't call us friends but he kept quiet and just bowed his head.

"Well go inside. I made soup since it's been such a gloomy day." She moved out of there way with a warm smile as Kurogane pulled Fai inside. He kicked off his boots and finally released the other as he had to take off his coat too.

 

"Thank you very much,I hope I'm not being a bother." Fai removed his coat and boots as well.

 

She was surprised by the smaller boy's manners, but laughed gently. "Not at all. Kurogane never brings anyone home so I'm more than happy to have you over." 

Fai stood waiting for Kurogane to show him where to go.

"We have to go wash our hands." He said and left, knowing Fai would follow him like always. His mother smiled before she left for the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

Fai nodded and trotted after Kurogane to wash his hands. "You have a nice house Kuro-tan."

He shrugged as they went into the bathroom and he had to reach up to grab the soap dispenser. "Don't you need to call your folks?"

 

Fai took some soap as well. "No..they sometimes..forget I exsist.I'm not what they wanted.""Then they're the idiots." Kurogane replied as his tiny hand turned the facuet on. The warm water felt nice on his chilled fingers.

Fai waited his turn to wash his hands. The warm water felt really nice on his fridgid hands. "Perhaps they are but theyre all I have."

Kurogane eyed the other for a few seconds as he dried his hands before his attention was drawn by his mother calling for them. "Let's go, mom makes good soup."

Fai dried his hands and followed the boy. He was grateful he got out of a tight spot if only for a moment. "Really? my mom can't cook."

 

"Dad can't cook anything, but mom is really good." He replied with a faint smile. They entered the kitchen to see Kurogane's mother setting down bowls and glasses. "Have a seat you two." She smiled brightly. "Oh, Kurogane. Get something to drink for your friend, I wasn't for sure what he would like." The boy did as told and looked at Fai for an answer.

 

"Milk is fine.Thank you for the food,it looks good." Fai looked down at the bowl infront of him,it was a lot better looking then the stale bread he had choked down this morning.

"What's this? Our monkey has a polite friend?" Another deeper voice asked and Kurogane scowled, milk jug in hand. "Dad, don't call me that!" The man was tall and it was easy to see where Kurogane's looks came from.

At this Fai's small lips formed a smile. "KURO-MONKEY!" He giggled playfully.

Kurogane turned to Fai, his shoulders tense. "Shut up you!" His father chuckled as he walked by, giving his wife a kiss before he ruffled his son's hair before he sat. "Now, what's your name? I was beginning to wonder if Kurogane had any friends at all with as many fights as he gets into."

 

"Oh sorry sir,my name's Fai Flourite." Fai kicked his feet under the table.

Kurogane poured him a glass and quickly set it in front of him before he went to his own chair. "It's nice to meet you Fai-chan." Kurogane's mother smiled as she sat as well. "No you two had better eat and there's more if you want seconds." She explained as her husband thanked her.

"Nice to meet you too. Kuro-sama's the only one that will play with me at school,everyone else thinks I'm weird."

Both his parents look a little suprised by that, but didn't voice their concern. "At least you have each other." Kurogane huffed in annoyance as he ate his soup.

Fai ate in silence.He was so grateful for the food and for a friend.

They ate, chatting happily amongst each other. Kurogane's father had been surprised to learn that Fai was indeed a boy, despite his dress, but took it in stride. Kurogane grumbled and complained when he was teased before he hoped off his chair to help his mother with dishes. "Fai-kun, would you like me to call your parents?" She asked, her sleeves rolled up and arms in the filled sink. 

 

Fai looked at the calender finally realising that today was Friday. "My parents are probably out at the club by now."

She tilted her head just so in confusion before she simply smiled. "I can call and leave a message and then you can stay here for tonight. Kurogane hasn't had a sleepover in ages." "Mom!" Kurogane blushed as he dropped a plastic cup he had been drying.

Fai's blue eyes widened in excitment. "I've ever had a sleep over before! I'd really like that!" Fai scribbled down his home phone number for Kurogane's mother.

She laughed as she dried her hands and took the paper. "Kurogane, go and find something for Fai-kun to sleep in, some of your old clothes should be small enough." She left them to go and call and Kurogane watched after her in shock.

"Neh neh Kuro-tan,show me your room!" Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand and looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Tch! Fine!" Kurogane stomped, with Fai in tow, out of the kitchen and towards his room. He oculdn't believe his mother had asked Fai to stay the night and knew he wouldn't get any peace.

 

Fai followed Kurogane to his room eyes taking in everything. "What are we going to play Kuro-pu?"

"Why do I have to play?" Kurogane complained as he pulled away to go to his closet and dig around the boxed there like his mother had asked him to.

 

Fai pouted."Don't you want to..?"

Kurogane tossed a pair of old pajamas he had managed to find at the blonde. "Why would I?"

"Because it's fun,Kuro-wanwan,do you hate me?" Fai pulled off his dress and started to put on his borrowed pajamas.

"No, but you're annoying." He complained and turned away when the other boy channged clothes. "Fai-kun, I left a message so your parents won't worry." Kurogane's mother said as she walked in suddenly. "Oi, you monkey, had better change too and get to bed." Her husband said as he came up behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm a pain Kuro-monkey.Where am I going to sleep?"

"In Kurogane's bed of course, you're a guest Fai-kun." His father interrupted as he hefted his son up and into his arms. "It's plenty big for the both of you and you can play tomorrow." Kurogane blushed and tried not to look like he was happy that his father had gotten him.

Fai turned a light shade of pink but nevertheless crawled into Kurogane's bed.

"I'll bring him back in a few seconds, he needs to brush his teeth and everything before." He chuckled and Kurogane looked indigent. They left soon after and Kurogane could be heard chatting away with his father down the hall. "Do you need anything Fai-kun?" The woman asked as she helped tuck the boy in. "Something to drink maybe?"

"A glass of water would be nice,if it's not too much trouble." Fai 

snuggled into his side of the bed.

"Think nothing of it." She patted his hair tenderly before getting up to 

turn the light off in the rom and get the boy's drink. 

"Thank you very much." Fai heard Kurogane coming back as well.The boy 

certainly acted differently infront of his parents.

Kurogane's father deposited him onto his bed and unerneath the covers. 

"There you go kiddo, you two get some sleep, I better not walk by and 

see you two reading or playing games." He smiled broadly as his wife 

walked in a set a glass on the nightstand for Fai.

Fai yawned. "Night Kuro-sama."

"Good night." Kurogane muttered, face half buried in his pillow.

 

Sometime during the night the two boys ended up cuddled into eachother 

with Fai clinging onto Kurogane like his life depended on it.

Kurogane's mother smiled when she spotted them. She had talked to her 

husband last night about the blonde and they had agreed that the two 

would be good for each other.

~#~

The bell was chiming as a first warning at Horitsuba High. To nobody's 

surprise Fai Flourite and Kurogane Suwa were walking up the steps 

together. To everyone's surprise,Fai was dressed in a boy's uniform.

"Dammit, you just had to take 10 minutes to pick out a tie didn't you?" 

Kurogane grumbled as the chimes faded. They still had a few minutes to 

go at least.

 

"I wanted the one that brought out my eyes! Kuro-rin! you're so grumpy 

when you haven't read your newest issue of manga,so I picked that out 

for you as well." Fai reached into his bag and produced the newest issue 

of the other teen's favorite manga.

Kurogane grabbed it and tucked it under his arm. He wan't about to seem 

grateful in front of Fai. "We have homeroom you know, can't really read 

it."

"Lunch break,that way you won't have any trouble eating the box lunch I 

made for us." Fai grabbed Kurogane's arm. They had known eachother since 

they were five so this wasn't weird,for either of them.Although Kurogane 

would never admit to that in public that he enjoyed Fai's company.

"I told you not to cook." He gave Fai an annoyed look as he tried to pry 

the blodne off them on their way to class. 

"But why not Kuro-pu? I'm a good cook!"

"There's no reason to go to all the trouble." He said as they walked 

into the classroom and Kurogane took his seat. While that was part of 

the reason, he knew Fai also had problems at home and making them 

lunches probably didn't help.

"I told you I don't mind Kuro-pup." Fai took his seat as well.

 

"You already made it so there's nothing I can do." Kurogane sighed and looked out the window.

Fai looked down at his desk. "Kuro-rin,are you okay?" Their teacher hadn't come in yet so they could talk.

"Just because I'm not paying you attention, you think something's wrong." Kurogane accused as he turned his attention to Fai.

 

"Kuro-sama doesn't space out unless he's thinking." Fai locked his blue eyes on Kurogane's red ones.

With a roll of his eyes, he frowned. "Idiot."

"Meanie!" Fai ha to shut his mouth then as their teacher entered the room. At lunchtime they both sat together to share their lunch.

Kurogane looked at the food, noting half of it was more traditional food while the rest looked like junk that Fai liked. He grabbed a set of chopsticks and dug in. It wasn't perfect, but it was Fai and it was pretty good regardless of how it looked.

Fai started to eat as well. "Neh Kuro-sama,can I crash at your place this weekend?"

"Why?" He asked despite already knowing Fai wouldn't tell him the truth as to why he sayed over at his house so often.

"Just...because." Fai was glad it was fall and the uniform had long sleeves to hide the bruises on his arms. "I get lonely without Kuro-pii."

Kurogane frowned deeper at the lack of a proper answer. He wasn't an idiot afterall, he wanted Fai to face his problems. 

"It's nothing serious I just...like someone." Fai wasn't lying he did like someone,he was just hiding who and wha twas done to him at home. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked skeptical. 

"I want to talk about it and I don't want my parents....to know. I'll explain if you let me come over." Fai chewed on his lip.

"Fine, whatever." He returned to his lunch, thinking he might get some kind of answer out of Fai tonight.

Fai smiled. "Arigato,Kuro-sama." He turned back to his lunch as well.

~later~

Kurogane let his bag fall to the floor before he plopped down in his desk chair. He had just gotten home with Fai in tow and was wondering if Fai would back out in teling him about whoever it was he supposedly liked. He hooked a finger in his tie, unraveling the simple knot.

 

Fai took off his tie as well but left his blazer jacket on."What do you want to do?"

"You can pick." He replied, not really caring. Shrugging off his jacket, his moved it to hang over his chair. "Mom will have dinner ready soon anyways."

"Want to play a game or something? Oh did you ever read that manga I picked out for you?"

"Sure and I didn't yet. You've been around me all day." He countered and leaned over to turn his television on. "Though you were going to tell me about someone you liked?

Fai laughed. "Oh yeah that,it's nothing special,well he is but,I know he's not into me like that."

"So he's make believe?" He asked, thinking he shouldn't have expected a straight answer. Kurogane had known Fai was gay, probably since they were little kids, and he had never had a problem with it.

"Oh no he's real,just not into me." Fai finally took his blazer off even though he didn't want to. There were a few purple bruises on his arms. He knew he was going to be questioned by his best friend but he couldn't avoid it.

"Did you ask or does he have a girlfriend?" Kurogane asked as he took a wireless controller and turned to hand it to Fai. His eyes fell onto the few bruises he could see and he frowned. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Um neither but trust me,I know.Actually I don't think he's into dating period,considering he's the hottest guy in that school and is still single."Fai paused as he held the controller."My foster father happened that's all you need to know."

"He's pulling that shit again? If you don't go to the cops I will." Kurogane warned. It was another thing he had always known deep down, that something was off with Fai. For whatever reason he sometimes sported bruises and it made his blood boil. "And you should ask instead of being hesitant,."

"He's never stopped Kuro-sama,he doesn't approve of my being gay." Fai paused again. "Enough of my love issues,what about you Kuro-sama? Do you like anyone?"

"Doesn't mean you have to deal with it." At the very least they would be done with highschool soon enough and Fai wouldn't have to live with his parents anymore. Shrugging he sat back in his chair, controller in hand at a title screen popped up. "I've never thought about it. Too much to do to start dating someone that only wants to screw around anyways."

 

"Kuro-rin,I've been dealing with it since I was little,it's okay and what if.." Fai paused. "What if you met someone that didn't just want to just screw around?"

"That's doesn't make it alright. It means someone should have done something a long time ago." Kurogane frowned and knew that if either of his parents had truly known what was going on, things would have been resolved years ago. "I don't know, depends on who it is I guess." He was more concentrated on the game screen in front of them instead of really thinking too much on Fai's question.

Fai cursed under his breath and concentrated on the game. "I know someone that likes you,you know."

"Who's that?" He could think of a few girls from school that were always staring after him, but he had no interest in someone that acted so mousey.

Fai bit his lip and started talking at the speed of sound."Um well you see they're very shy and I shouldn't tell you it should be them and well I know you'll force the truth out of me.So it's me."

Wait, what?" Kurogane turned to face Fai, the way Fai had worded it, he wasn't sure exactly what the blonde had meant. "Who likes me?"

Fai sighed and paused the game. He looked into his best friends eyes. How could he lie to his best friend? "Me Kuro-sama,I like you."

"Can't say I'm that surprised." Kurogane couldn't help but smirk. Fai had always clung to him and was always there. He wasn't offended or anything, but that left the question of what he would do. It wasn't everyday your best friend confessed their feelings for you afterall. He wanted to consider it before agreein to anything or not. 

Fai turned red. So Kurogane knew all this time? "You're not surprised...?"

"I didn't know you liked me like that really. Just, I guess, it's where we hang out all the time." He shrugged not sure how to explain it. 

 

"We've been friends since we were little Kuro-rin..so of course I would be around you a lot."

"But most people don't ask for pigy back rides and try to latch onto me either." Kurogane argued as he wondered if he should accept the blonde or not. There wasn't really a reason why he shouldn't, other than if they happened to not stay together, things couldn't be the same between them.

 

"I'm different Kuro-myu,you know that,I've always been different."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He had to bite his tongue to keep himself from calling Fai an idiot again. "And like I've already rejected you." 

Fai's face turned redder,if possible. Did this mean he had a chance? "My foster parents think its bad if I'm different."

"They're also a couple os useless bastards, what's your point?" Kurogane hated the blonde's parents, even if he had only ever caught glimpses of them. "And we could date...but I'm not doing any of that sappy shit or anything." He turned back in his chair towards the television. He could at least give things a chance he supposed as it wasn't like there wasn't something there for the blonde, Kurogane just wasn't sure what it was exactly he felt.

"Not even in private you wont be romantic with me?" Fai's face was still red as he unpaused the game and started to play.

"I don't know about romantic." He replied as he began pressing buttons. 

 

Fai's eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the game. The atmosphere was lighter now. "You know Kuro-sama you never were good at this game."

"That's because you cheat!" He growled as he tried to dodge Fai's attacks.

 

Fai giggled. "I don't cheat,I'm just good." 

"Tch." Kurogane scowled at the screen and kicked himself for not picking another game to play.

"Besides wizards are better fighters than sword users." Fai hit the buttons for his fatality move.

"You use cheat codes to boost yours." He looked determined as he blocked an attack and tried to get his character close enough to Fai's. He had long range attacks, but Fai usually blocked them.

"I DO NOT!" Fai argued back and put his look of determination on.

 

"I've seen you do it!" Kurogane countered as they both got into their match. Outside, Kurogane's mother smiled and lightly knocked on the door to see both of them hunched over and glaring at the screen. "It's time for lunch you two."

"Thank you Mrs. Suwa,give me one more minute and this match will be over."

She laughed softly and let them finish their game. It lasted a few minutes longer, but the outcame was the same. Kurogane glared daggers at the title screen, thinking he needed to practice more if he was losing to Fai,

Fai snickered as they sat in the dining room to eat lunch. "Go easy on yourself Kuro-rin,it's not that bad loosing to me."

"Whatever." He grumbled as he ate and his father teased him. He didn't think too much on what they had been talking about earlier and wondered if they were dating now or really what was going on between them.

After they finished eating they excused themselves to go outside. Once outside Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand,lacing his fingers with Kurogane's.

Blushing faintly, Kurogane didn't say anything. It wasn't like Fai had never held his hand before, but it was different now.

"We're dating now right? If you like me that way that is."

"I said we could didn't I?" He barked back and tried not to show his embarrassment. Kurogane tightened his grasp on Fai's hand to emphasis his annoyance that Fai would ask, even if he was a little grateful for the clarity.

Fai looked at Kurogane and smiled. "I'm so happy I decided to play with you in the sand that day."

"What did I say about romantic crap?" Kurogane frowned. He supposed things had really started that day when he had brought Fai home with him.

"Now now romantic equals flowers and chocolate too. Although I like both,will Kuro-pii buy me stuff?"

"Don't I buy you stuff already?" He asked again, thinking back on it it seemed like they had been dating awhile already.

 

"True." Fai being the bold man he was leaned up and kissed Kurogane's cheek.

Kurogane blushed darker, his eyes widened as he felt the light pressure on his cheek. "Idiot."

"It's what couples do Kuro-tan,don't you know that?"

He turned his head to look at Fai. "I do."

Fai turned pink their faces were so close. Being brave he kissed Kurogane again,this time on the lips.

It lasted only a few seconds and it wasn't perfect, but it was good in Kurogane's opinion as he returned the kiss. When he pulled back, he was still blushing, but it hadn't felt strange to kiss Fai and he took it as a good sign.

 

Fai stared at Kurogane. "What are we going to tell your parents?"

"They won't think it's bad if that's what you mean." He told Fai, knowing the blonde was probabl worried about that in particular.

 

"That's good. Well my parents can't know but that's obvious." Fai looked up at the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain,we should get inside."

It was pretty obvious. He didn't want to consider what could happen if mention of them dating got to them. "Yeah." He pulled the blonde back into the house, thinking he would protect Fai as best he could,

2 months later

 

"Kurogane-san! Kurogane-san!" Syaoran was running through the halls of Horitsuba high. Kurogane had longer legs than him after all.Not to mention Kurogane was raving about not seeing Fai yet.

"What is it kid?" He winced at Syaoran's sharp voice and watched as the younger caught his breath. 

Syaoran bent over to catch his breath. "It's about Fai-san." Syaoran lived right up the street from Fai. "I heard yelling at his house last night and an ambulance there as well. I'm pretty sure Fai-san's in hospital."

Kurogane stared at him in disbelief for a moment before he swore before he darted towards the exit and his car. With a look back to his friend he called after him. "Tell the teacher an emergency came up!"

Syaoran was left standing there as Kurogane darted off.In the hospital Fai lay in the bed hooked up to tons of machines.His head was bandaged and he was bruised in several places.The bandages covered his left eye as well.

Kurogane all but stumbled in in his hurry to get to Fai. When he saw the blonde connected to an IV and he cringed. Had he lost that much blood? He scanned over the bulky machine next to him and couldn't see where exactly it was connected to him, maybe it had been when he had first arrived, he didn't know. "..." The nurse hadn't told him if the police had been called or anything, but he suspected they had when whatever happened happened.

 

Fai's doctor came in at first he paid no attention to Kurogane. Finally he turned around and noticed the teen. "Do you know Mr. Flourite young man?"

"I do, what happened exactly?" He asked, trying not to shake answers out of the man as he stared at Fai.

 

"Well we're not exactly sure. A neighbour noticed the loud yelling and screaming from his house and called 911.He had a concussion,several cuts and bruises and we had to perform surgery on his left eye since near it was impaled with glass.We did manage to save it though he may loose some sight in it."

"It was one of his parents that did this." He gritted his teeth as his hands curled into fists.

"Do you have any proof of this? He was alone in the house when the paramedics arrived and the house was empty.

"They've been abusive for years. There's always a fresh bruise on him." Kurogane felt guilt swell in his chest for not following through on his threats of telling someone about the blonde's home life.

"How long have you known this young man for?" The man was curious if the term for years was an exageration or the truth.

"Since we were six." He turned and frowned at the doctor. "When will he wake up?"

 

"Hard to say,it depends on fast he heals up.He's more stable now then what he was when he was brought in last night. You should tell the police everything you know." The doctor took his leave. After about thirty minutes of silence a soft voice spoke up. "Kuro-rin,is that you..?

Kurogane had taken a seat beside Fai, contemplating on what to do. When he had heard Fai, he had almost thought he was hearing things until he saw the blonde move. "Yeah, it's me. You shouldn't be talking now."

"It's okay,I can talk for a bit." Fai raised a shakey hand and reached for Kurogane's.

"...It was your dad?" He couldn't imagine Fai letting his foster mother do this to him and she had been a tiny woman. "Why didn't you run away you idiot? Or called?"

 

Fai nodded. "I didn't have time to call and it was either me or he was going to hurt you. I never thought it would be this bad..it never has been."

"...He couldn't hurt me, he was bluffing." Kurogane felt another pang of guilt when he heard Fai. So it was his fault, at least in some way.

Fai was in shock. It sounded like his boyfriend was on the verge of tears. In all the years he had known Kurogane,he had never seen the other man cry."Couldn't take the chance,Kuro-sama,you're my whole world."

"Stop saying crap like that." It sounded like Fai was dying, hearing him say things like that and he hated it. "The police are probably already looking for your parents, you'll be put in another home too since you're not legal yet..."

Fai groaned. "Can't I just live with you? Atleast I'll be safe there."

"You practically live there anyways, but I'm not social services." He argued and was glad to see Fai being even a little childish. 

   
"Yeah I know..hopefully they go along with it." Fai closed his eye,his body wasn't recovered yet and he needed rest still.

"Once you get better we can go and grab your stuff." Kurogane told him, trying to fill the silence with anything he could think of.

Later that week Fai was released from the hospital and was brought home by Kurogane. He currently had an eyepatch over his left eye and was making joke after joke about it. "Arrrr,I'm captain Fai Flourite of the silver dragon pirates hand over all yer gold!"

"Shut the hell up already!" Kurogane sighed for the upteenth time that day and wondered if Fai had been given some kind of medication.

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. "I've missed being this close to you." Without another word he kissed the taller man.

Kurogane returned the kiss without a second thought and snaked his arms around the other's middle, not wanting to accidently touch any still healing bruises. Ever since they had gotten together, they had both become more comfortable with simple things like this and didn't act quiet as embarrassed about it now.

Fai broke off and stared dreamidly into his boyfriend's eyes."I hope social services let's me stay here. I'd like that."

"They probably will, not like they have a reason to turn my parents down." Kurogane replied and knew that Fai would most likely be a permanent part of the family now, even more so than he already was.

~3 months later~

Social Services had accepted for Fai to live with Kurogane. Of course that only brought them closer in more ways then one. Right now they had the house to themselves. They were right now laying in bed both shirtless. Fai kissed Kurogane's neck as he laid half on top of him.

 

It seemed that in the months since Fai was in the hospital that his parents had been carted off and while Fai had had to make a few court appearances, it had gone rather smoothly. Now as he laid underneath Fai, he tilted his head to the side while he held onto sharp hips.

 

Fai rolled his hips as he started to suck lightly in Kurogane's neck.

Don't leave a mark." Kurogane hissed as he dug his blunt fingernails into pale skin. It was bad enough that his parents knew they were dating and sharing a room.

Fai pulled away gently. "I didn't don't worry." Fai moved his kisses down to Kurogane's chest.

He wasn't sure just how exactly he got roped into this, not that it was bad or anything, but it would be hard to deal with if one of his parents caught them making out. He watched the top of Fai's head, wondering what he was supposed to do since the other was doing all the work and he couldn't really kiss him like this.

Fai looked up at Kurogane. "Hey Kuro-rin...let's go all the way this time."

Kurogane choked suddenly and began coughing. "W-what?" He blushed as he hadn't expected Fai to ask that.

 

"I want to give myself up to you.."

 

"Don't say it like that!" He scolded, even more embarrassed now as he averted his gaze. Kurogane reprimanded himself for acting like some blushing virgin and looked back at Fai. "We can, but I don't know when my parents are coming back." 

"Didn't they say they'd be back in the morning?" Fai couldn't help it he had been longing for this for a long time.To prove his point Fai rolled his hips against Kurogane's again.

Kurogane bit back a cry as he felt Fai was already hard. He moved his hands up and pushed Fai over and onto his back while he sat up. "You sure about this?" He knew vaguely what to do and wasn't sure if they had everything.

"As sure as I love you,Kuro-rin." Fai looked up at Kurogane his eyes clouded with lust.

That was all the confirmation he needed. Leaning down he kissed Fai. "Probably had this planned didn't you?"

Fai smirked as he kissed back. "Maybe I did."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sitting up he went about removing the last of Fai's clothes. 

Fai blushed as he removed the remainder of Kurogane's clothes. "You know me so well Kuro-sama."

"Tch. I wonder why." He rolled his eyes and tried not to look down at Fai as he tossed their clothes to the floor. He was just glad he had locked the door earlier just in case.  
"Because we've been soulmates since we were little kids?" Fai felt his cock twitch in anticipation of what was to come. 

"You watch way too many romantic movies." Kurogane countered. "...Don't we need something for this? Or did you want to do other stuff?"

"We have lubricant...I bought it for when I..."Fai turned red as he averted his gaze.

It took a few seconds for Kurogane to formulate ann image of what Fai was talking about and he coughed sheepishly at the thought. "I'll get it." It took all but a few seconds to grab the bottle and set it on the bed beside Fai. "What uh...position were you wanting?"

 

"Whatever makes you most comfortable Kuro-rin..I'm willing to do whatever is easiest for you." 

"It isn't all about me." He glared, reminded of Fai getting hurt because the other had been trying to save him. "Now tell me, your opinion matters with stuff like this."

 

"Well I'm willing to bottom if that's what your asking. I can get on all fours and go doggy style."

"You watch too much porn too." Kurogane said after getting over the shock of Fai's words and the images they brought up. "We'll do it like this and switch places next time."

 

Fai raised his eyebrows." Next time eh? Whose got the dirty mind now? As for me and porn, I watch it and picture it's us"

 

"That doesn't make it any better." He scolded as he moved over top of Fai, a blush still on his cheeks. "And your the pervert, not me." 

"Sure it does,it lets you know how much I want you." Fai pulled Kurogane down for a kiss.

Kurogane was going to say something back, but his words were lost as he kissed Fai. Bracing himself over the blonde with one hand he moved the other over and down the blonde's ribs.

Fai broke the kiss and looked into his lover's eyes. "Your hands are so warm and gentle Kuro-sama."

Kurogane just stared at Fai for a moment before he turned to grab the bottle next to them. He felt nervous and hoped it didn't make things too awkward between them.

 

Fai held onto Kurogane tighter sensing his nervousness. "Kuro-sama it's okay,I want it to be with you."

"Still, it's gonna hurt." He frowned as he moved into a position that would allow him to coat his fingers. Kurogane kissed Fai once more before he dipped his hand lower and pressed a finger inside the other. 

Fai returned the kiss but it was short. He pulled away when he felt Kurogane's finger enter him. 

 

Red eyes watched as the other arched off the bed and a soft cry escaped Fai's lips. He stretched the blonde wide, adding a second finger after a few minutes.

Fai gripped the sheets tighter. He had experimented with a vibrator before but then he was in control. He couldn't control Kurogane's motions.

 

"If it hurts tell me." He offered when he felt Fai's body tighten around his fingers. Kurogane didn't want this to be a bad experience for either of them, especially Fai.

"It doesn't...it just feels amazing...."

Kurogane felt a pang of arousal in his gut at the breathy reply and began when he felt Fai trying to rock back onto his fingers he pulled them out. Leaning over the blonde he gave him a sound kiss, his own erection pressing against the other's thigh as he did. 

Fai returned Kurogane's kiss and moaned when he felt his lover's erection press against his thigh. Pulling away he looked up at Kurogane. "I..did...that?"

 

"Yeah." Kurogane replied bluntly, surprised at his boyfriend's reaction. If anything he had expected teasing.

Fai had never seen his boyfriend's cock this erect without him doing anything directly to it before. Usually it took a few soft strokes to get Kurogane hard. Fai reach a hand down and ran his soft fingers over his lover's dick.

Kurogane gave a strangled noise in reply and rocked his hips shallowly. They hadn't done it often, but they had fooled around before and knew to an extent what the other liked.

"Neh,Kuro-sama give me the lubricant,I'll lube you up."

With a short nod, Kurogane grabbed the bottle and pressed it against Fai's chest as he was unable to really talk at the moment, too busy enjoying the hand wrapped around him.

 

Fai removed his hand from his boyfriend's member. He unscrewed the cap and poured some gel into his hand letting it warm up. Then he wrapped his hand around his lover's cock again and stroked it a few times until it was slick.

Growling, his eyes closed as Fai contined stroking him. After a few more moments, Kurogane pried the other's hand away before he came. "You ready?"

Fai nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Tryign to squash down the nervousness that threatened to overcome him, Kurogane moved Fai's legs and settled between them. With a last glance down to Fai he guided his erection up and slowly into the pliant body below him.

 

Fai bit his lip to hold in his scream. His knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so tight. He gave Kurogane a reassuring look with his eyes to let him know it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He could feel just how tense the other was as he stopped, buried to the hilt inside Fai. Kurogane panted and dared not move until Fai said it was alright for him to. Fai was almost painfully tight and Kurogane swore to himself for not making sure he had prepared the smaller enough.

Fai stay still for a few minutes to adjust his body to Kurogane's length in him. Finally he spoke up. "Kuro-sama.....move."

Kurogane nodded deftly, his head already swimming for the lust and heat coiling in his gut and washing over him. Slowly and painfully so for him he pulled out a couple of inches before he pressed back in. It was an awkward movement for him and he was sure he wasn't getting it right, but it felt good none the less.

 

Fai gently rocked against Kurogane. He had more of an idea of what to do then Kurogane since Fai was more perverted than his boyfriend.

Eventually his their movements began settling into a decent rythm and both were able to enjoy it. Balancing himself on one hand, Kurogane moaned as he slipped a hand down the length of Fai's body and took hold of his cock, stroking the blonde as he ground his hips against him as he knew neither of them would last long. 

Fai arched off the bed slightly. He could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach. Between Kurogane's cock buried deep inside him and Kurogane's hand wrapped around his own cock he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Kurogane turned his head, wiping the sweat from his brow with his shoulder. It was difficult in their current position to keep himself from falling onto Fai and still be able to move in and out of the other as he liked. He paused for a moment, letting go of his boyfriend's arousal before hooking his now free arm underneath small hips and lifting him a few inches off the bed for a better angle.

 

Fai's eyes rolled back at the pleasure this new angle was giving him. "Kuro-rin..I'm..comm...ing...just a..bit...more..."

 

Thrusting hard into Fai, Kurogane knew he wasn't far behind. Already he was losing focus on everything else aorund them except for Fai and simply moving.

Fai lost it,moaning loudly he came long and hard. At the same time his body clenched around Kurogane's cock.

 

He hadn't been prepared for Fai's sudden orgasm and as a result his own had caught him off guard. Kurogane panted as he let go of Fai's waist and after a few seconds pulled out. Head swimming he managed to lay down beside his boyfriend.

Fai panted as he adjusted his body to curl up next to Kurogane. "..Well that was amazing."

"You say that now." He had a feeling they'd both be feeling sore and walking around stiffly in a few hours, especially Fai.

"I'll say that always. Even if I can't walk later." Fai kissed Kurogane.

"Then you better not complain later and I'm not going to carry you either." Kurogane countered as he turned onto his side and hugged Fai to him.

"But Kuro-hercules,you always carry me!"Fai countered back and cuddled into Kurogane.

"It's Kurogane!" He snapped, though he was too tired to sound as threatening as he would have liked.

"Yes but you're my hercules!" Fai was getting tired as well.

"That's even worse." Kurogane grumbled, glaring half heartedly as he stared off towards the bedroom wall.

"You don't like being called strong..?" Fai was starting to nod off to sleep.

"Not like that." He said, his voice softer now as he noticed Fai was half alseep already. He grabbed the comforter and covered them, thinking a nap wouldn't be so terrible right now.

Fai embraced Kurogane's warmth and the warmth from the comforter. "I love you.."   
Kurogane kissed his clammy forehead, careful as he hugged Fai of the still healing bruises. "Go to sleep idiot."

   
~~#~~~

Fai and Kurogane were sitting in the living room with chinese take out attempting to study for finals. They weren't getting very far though.Fai was fighting with his chopsticks as per usual.

"Just get a fork out of the kitchen." Kurogane told him again, it looked like a child trying to use them and wondered why Fai tried if after so many attempts he still couldn't really feed himself.

"It's fine Kuro-rin..I want to learn and when I want to do something I do it." Fai put the chopsticks down and looked over at Kurogane. 

"You should be taking notes instead." He smirked at the determined look Fai gave. The blonde was an odd one.

"I'm done with that Kuro-teacher."Fai smirked back and pounced onto his boyfriend bringing them both down to the floor.

Kurogane grunted when hi back impacted the hardwood floor. "You could have cracked my head open!"

Fai's blue eyes widened,he knew what that felt like. "I'm sorry Kuro-rin! I'm sorry,I'm sorry!" Fai kissed his boyfriend on the lips gently,the tears leaking from his eyes as he did so.

Surprised by the reaction, Kurogane tugged at Fai's hair to get him to stop. "It's not a big deal, stop acting like that, you didn't hurt me."

Fai pulled away and lay cuddled into his side. "Promise?"

"Yeah, just don't act like that again." Kurogane turned to face Fai, pillowing his head on his arm. He supposed it was better than studying.  
"I won't." Fai who was also propped on one arm,leaned in and kissed his boyfriend again. He placed his remaining arm around Kurogane's waist.

"Good." He pulled the other into for another kiss before he sighed and simply rested on the floor.

Fai grinned as he rested against Kurogane.They really had come a long way since that day when they built a sand castle together."Why don't we put the studying away for the night and move to the bedroom?" Fai smirked kissing Kurogane again.

"Only if you're quiet." He argued once he pulled away from the kiss. His parents were busy elsewhere thankfully, he didn't need that conversation again. Kurogane smirked feeling that things had turned out well for them and that their future would be just as good.


End file.
